Come Clean
by aesthetic-yoon
Summary: Jika saja Jimin tidak mendengar itu, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menyadari perasaan Yoongi. oneshot-drabble [minyoon/jimin!top yoongi!bottom]


Ini berlangsung sejak dua jam lalu, dihari yang telah menguning juga sapuan angin lembut menyentuh kulit. Beruntung musim semi menyelamatkannya dari dingin disore hari. Duduk bersandar dibangku bermuatan dua orang yang sedikit berkarat.

Ia bersyukur jika bangku yang ia duduki tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang bangku itu ingin, jika iya mungkin seseorang yang mendudukinya harus mencari bangku lain.

Rambutnya yang acak-acakan bukannya membuat orang ini menjadi buruk, malah sebaliknya ia terlihat lebih seksi dengan gaya itu. Ditambah rahang tegas yang mengeras sejak tadi, disebabkan pikiran yang dipaksa berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

Ini pertama kali,

Dimana ia menyesali kelainan yang dimilikinya. Sejak menjadi siswa baru disekolah itu, hanya seorang yang dapat membuat pikirannya kacau hanya karna pikiran seseorang itu tentang dirinya.

Ingin menyesal dan menuntut, hanya ini kelainan bukan diperbuat atau diinginkan oleh Jimin sendiri. Ada kala ia mensyukuri ada pula saat dimana ia harus merasa tersiksa dan itu terjadi hanya karna seorang namja berperawakan cantik namun bermulut pedas.

Kenapa harus dia?

Jimin berdiri memandang langit, kemudian menunduk hanya untuk mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Layaknya seorang atlet pro, pemuda itu melempar batu digengamannya sambil berteriak. Kembali berteriak senang ketika batu tiga kali memantul diatas air kemudian benar-benar tenggelam ditengah sungai.

"Akhh, Min Yoongi. Kenapa harus kau?" sekali lagi, ia mengacak surainya kasar seraya berteriak untuk orang yang tidak berada disekitarnya, "Dan buruknya, aku seorang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Aku yakin akan jatuh padamu dalam dua bulan."

Menghela napas pelan, menenangkan diri sekejap. Ia kembali berpikir lagi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, Tuhan, Min Yoongi, atau pun dirinya.

"Kita sudah dekat menjadi teman, jadi berhenti memikirkanku apa lagi sampai membayangkanku seperti tadi pagi." Ucapan terakhir itu mengudara dengan beranjaknya Jimin dari tempat pengakuannya.

 **.**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 _ **-Come Clean-**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 **Jika saja Jimin tidak mendengar itu, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menyadari perasaan Yoongi.**

 **.**

Dua bulan apanya? Dua bulan _pantat-yoongi._

Ini baru sebulan mereka menampakkan kedekatan berstatus kawan sekelas. Namun Jimin sudah tertarik pada sosok yang mereka katakan kawan tersebut. Salahkan Yoongi sendiri yang selalu memikirkan Jimin, membuat Jimin tampak resah dan akhirnya jatuh juga.

Rintik hujan diluar sekolah yang sudah menyepi membuat keadaan menjadi terasa nyaman. Kedua pemuda ini saling mendiamkan diri. Bukan tanpa sebab, hanya ada beberapa buah buku yang memaparkan tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan berdua.

Faktanya hanya seseorang yang berkerja, menulis kata demi kata diatas bukunya. Sedang seorang lagi menumpu tangan diatas meja, sibuk menatap manik kelam didepannya.

Hatinya bergerumuh layaknya hari ini, suasana sepi perpustakaan bukan membuat pikirannya tenang. Malah dibuat berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang pemuda manis yang sibuk dengan penanya itu.

Ia bergerak gusar, Jimin berdiri dan keluar menatap langit yang tengah menitikkan air sedang. "Sialan, Min Yoongi." Kemudian menghela napas dan kembali masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Ia memutar kursi yang tengah diduduki Yoongi agar menghadap kearahnya, "Hentikan Min Yoongi, _hentikan!_ " kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan membuat sosok didepannya tidak lagi tenang, wajahnya menampakkan banyak pertanyaan.

 _ **Tak.**_

Jitakan andalan menemukan darat, ringisan dan usapan kasar menjadi penjelas.

"Hentikan apanya? Kau bahkan tak menyentuh satupun kata, hanya aku yang berkerja disini!"

Sekali lagi, _sial._ Ini tentu bukan kesalahan Yoongi jika melayangkan pertanyaan itu, toh Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa kebenaran dari _hentikan_ milik Jimin.

Jimin memenjarakan Yoongi dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada meja. Yoongi tidak terlihat takut bahkan dengan sorot wajah tegas Jimin, ia kira itu terlihat konyol karna Jimin yang memang jarang marah terhadapnya.

Menutup mata sejenak demi memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkan, "Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, bahkan kau orang pertama yang mengetahui ini setelah aku kembali dari luar negri. Yoongi- _yaa,_ berhenti memikirkanku karna aku mengetahuinya. Aku bisa mendengar perasaanmu."

Kekehan mengejek mengalun diudara, kemudian beralih dengan tawa lepas darinya, "Park Jimin, berhenti mengada-ngada, bisa mendengar perasaanku? Aku bahkan tidak yakin pernah memikirkanmu."

' _Dia mungkin sudah gila, fantasinya sangat tinggi._ '

"Aku tidak gila, dan aku tidak memiliki fantasi yang tinggi." Manik Yoongi melebar, _itu tadi apa?_

' _I-ini sungguhan?_ '

"Emh, seperti kau pertanyakan. Ini benar-benar sungguhan!"

' _Apa ia akan memakanku?_ ' tubuh Yoongi mundur, sayangnya bahu sempit miliknya sudah menemukan sandaran kursi.

Dan sekarang, Jimin lah yang mulai tertawa, "Jika aku bisa memakan manusia, kau sudah menjadi targetku setelah pertama kali bertemu."

 _ **Plak.**_

"Aw." Hilang jitakan, terbitlah tamparan. Bukannya pemilik pipi yang meringis, melainkan pemilik tamparan.

Cukup bersabar, Jimin menghembus dan mengeluarkan napas lembut beberapa kali. "Ini bukan mimpi, _sayang._ Lain kali, cubitlah tanganmu sendiri jangan menjadikan pipi orang lain sebagai korban pembuktian."

Yoongi tak bergeming, pikirannya dipaksa untuk tak memikirkan apapun. Untuk kali ini ia ingin sekali pikirannya kosong. "Jangan memaksa Yoongi, atau kau akan selalu terpikir."

"Ji-jimin—"

' _kau mendengar semua?_ '

Mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Emh, everything." Yoongi menggeleng sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

' _siapa namaku?_ '

"Min Yoongi."

' _Serius Jimin, aku belum bisa percaya ini!_ '

"Mulai sekarang kau harus percaya."

' _Apa saja yang kau dengar?_ '

"Aku bilang apapun."

' _Bahkan tentang perasaanku padamu?_ '

"Bahkan fantasimu tentang tubuhku."

Yoongi menutup mulut, itu adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui seseorang. Karna tujuannya, hanya menyukai sosok dengan senyuman menawan itu secara diam-diam.

Yoongi kemudian menunduk, dan menutup telinga yang bahkan tak mempengaruhi apapun, ' _Berhenti mendengar apapun yang tengah aku pikirkan._ '

Bukannya menjauh, Jimin malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya mensejajarkan pandangannya pada pandangan mata Yoongi, "Bagaimana ini? Kau bahkan tak berhenti memikirkanku, bagaimana caranya untuk tidak mendengar perasaanmu? Sekarang …

… Apa maumu dariku?"

' _Kau, membalas perasaanku!_ '

Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, anggap saja yang tadi keceplosan. Ini pikiran bukan ucapan yang dapat dikendalikan dengan mudah. Jimin kembali tersenyum, "Woah, sekali lagi bagaimana ini? Masalahnya aku sudah membalas perasaanmu, manis."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu!" kali ini bukan pikiran maupun perasaan tetapi ucapan langsung dari Yoongi.

"Jangan berkata hal yang bertolak pada pikiranmu, ingat aku dapat mendengar semuanya."

' _Aku hanya takut menjadi kekasihmu, jika kau dapat mendengar semua._ '

"Mudah, hanya tak perlu berselingkuh dariku maka semua perasaan dan pikiranmu aman."

' _Kau- kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?_ '

Kali ini Jimin diam, karna ia tahu bahwa Yoongi belum selesai melanjutkan ucapan dari pikirannya, ' _-kalau begitu cium aku._ '

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau menerimaku. Jadilah kekasihku Min Yoongi, ini salahmu karna selalu memikirkanku. Aku juga tau kau sangat ingin bibirku menciummu, itu adalah bagian yang selalu kau fantasikan."

' _Iya Jimin, iya. Ayo menjadi sepasang kekasih._ '

"Hah? Aku tidak dengar Yoongi-aa."

' _Iya, Jimin iya._ '

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Ingin _poop?_ "

' _Persetan!_ '

"Kau bukan orang yang bisu, katakan."

Yoongi mendorong kuat tubuh Jimin, ia terbebas dan mulai berjalan, "Lupakan Jimin-ah, lu-pa-kan."

Setelahnya yang Jimin lihat, hanya Yoongi yang mulai berjalan keluar perpustakaan rintikan yang sudah berhenti membuat langkahnya semakin bersemangat.

"Hei, tunggu. Kau bilang sangat menginginkan ciumanku?" langkahnya terhenti kemudian berbalik, Yoongi menatap langit-langit perpus lalu menatap Jimin lekat,

' _Bawa barang-barangku._ '

Berakhir dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan, Jimin harus merayakan lampu hijau yang sudah ia dapatkan.

 _ **Mulai hari ini, Jimin tidak akan lagi menyesali kelainan yang ia miliki. Itu akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan, sebab apa pun yang Yoongi inginkan akan ia penuhi berkat kelainan tadi.**_

 _ **Bahkan,**_

 _ **Jimin tidak akan merasa frustrasi layaknya pasangan kebanyakan, disaat pertanyaan 'kenapa?' ditengah-tengah rasa kecemburuan satu pihak, tak akan menemukan jawaban 'Tak apa.' Karna Jimin akan selalu tau apapun yang ada dalam pikiran Yoongi-nya.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Gaje yaa? Iya, sangat._

 _Ehe, dan hai daku bukan penulis epep minyoon baru disini. Daku harap seseorang masih mengigat daku._

 _Ini si-BornSinger.._

 _Entah ini debut atau kombek dengan uname baru hahaha._

 _Yang pasti jika seseorang mengikuti akun BornSinger maaf untuk tidak melanjutkan fic minyoon disana karna alasan tertentu. Kalo berminat bisa mengecek akun wattpad dengan uname -yunki kali aja disana sudah dilanjutkan._

 _Maaf juga buat tidak berkembangannya tulisan daku, sungguh daku kembali ke bukan cuman nyalurin hobi tapi juga belajar._

 _Dan untuk pembaca baru maaf jika ada kesalahan apapun dari epep diatas,_

 _Salam kenal+sayang;_

 _Aesthetic-yoon/BornSinger/-yunki_


End file.
